As computers have become increasingly commonplace, a large amount of information has become available throughout the world. While having access to a large amount of information is useful, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that because of the large amount of information that is available, it can be difficult for users to find the particular information they are looking for. Users can end up with information they are not looking for and/or missing information that they are looking for.